Level Up
by charredfeathers
Summary: Yuuki had established, Yagari should never give Zero gifts.


**Level Up**

….

**Summary: **Yuuki had established, Yagari should never give Zero gifts.

**Author-person: **Ohoho. I miss writing for this pair so much. XD This is AU-ish. The recent manga chapters are very depressing (so I've heard), so I have decided to write something to lighten up the mood.

Enjoy! :3

OOC-ness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK, Crisis Core or Sony. Only the idea for this oneshot, Miwako and her cane (which eerily resembles Gregory House's).

….

"Zero?"

"…"

_-Activating Combat Mode-_

"…Zero."

"Mm."

_-Modulating Phase-_

"Zero Kiryuu."

_-Power Surge-_

"ZERO!"

"_WHAT?"_

Yuuki Cross plucked the black gadget out of the male prefect's pale fingers and huffed. "Pay attention!"

Zero Kiryuu scowled as the petite girl shoved his new PSP into her jean's back pocket. He was already in one of the tougher stages of the game! He couldn't afford to redo it again… For all Zero knew, Zack Fair was being stabbed to death by some long-haired, girl-faced, douche bag named Sephiroth.

"…"

He _had _to get back into the game.

"Yuuki," he warned, the dark waves radiating from his body becoming ominously present. Zero held out a hand to the female prefect who only stuck her tongue out at him. She was a stubborn one, that Yuuki.

"I'll give it back to you _after_ we're done with our errands." She wagged her finger at him, her other hand propped on her hip. Zero snorted at her attempt to reprimand him. Instinctively, he puffed his cheeks out like a child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Some passerby looked at their general direction and were brave enough to even point and laugh at the very exasperated male prefect.

Zero blinked and facepalmed inwardly at his being uncharacteristically immature. He cast his audience a sideways glance and glared at them when they refused to stop sniggering. The menacing aura surrounding him reached out to the innocent civilians in tendrils, effectively shutting them up and keeping them a good five or six meters away from him and Yuuki.

The silver-haired teen shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled a very half-hearted, _"Fine." _before picking up the grocery bags from the ground and following the female prefect to the flower shop.

Really. The things he'd do for this girl.

"You're the last person I expected to become obsessed with a game. You've been glued to the thing for the past five days!" Yuuki laughed good-humoredly. She held out the door for him to enter and Zero stepped awkwardly into the shop.

There was an array of multicolored flowers inside the store, ranging from roses to petunias, from plain white magnolias to the prettiest of lilies. Orchids hung on the wooden beams high up the ceiling and there was a profusion of yellow daffodils just beside the counter. Zero blinked at the myriad of colors and scents that greeted him as he entered, and lay the bags beside a bed of cornflowers just by the door.

"Goodmorning Miwako-san. I came to pick up Headmaster Cross' sunflowers?" Yuuki laughed nervously as the old woman behind the counter smiled. Trust her adoptive father to pick such bright flowers to put in his office…

Miwako, the shop owner, nodded, picked up her cane and hobbled over to the back door that supposedly led to a small green house. Yuuki guessed that it would take a few minutes for her to come back so she busied herself with looking at a bunch of amaryllis sitting by the windowsill.

Meanwhile, the sight of a small flower wagon at the far corner or the room caught Zero's eye.

Then it dawned on him.

_Flower wagon. Aerith. Zack. Sephiroth. _

_Must. Finish. Game. _

The silver-haired boy leaned against the wall and bowed his head in thought. He could vaguely remember pausing the game just as Yuuki had grabbed the PSP… but there was no way she would give back the console willingly. Begging for it was out of the question. So was wearing that ridiculous bunny costume in exchange for it. He had to be cunning… he had to think out of the box… he had to--

"Zero?"

Yuuki leaned uncomfortably close to him, their noses almost touching, her lips only a few inches from his. Zero felt his cheeks heat up at their close proximity and he immediately averted his gaze from her rose-colored orbs.

"What?"

"Do you really want your game back that bad?"

The male prefect looked at her again, one perfectly arched brow raised questioningly. "You're going to hand it over?"

Yuuki smothered a giggle and the male prefect scowled. Zero could brood and be grumpy all morning, but she wasn't going to give him his PSP back. Not until they had finished doing everything Headmaster Cross had asked them to do.

"Of course not." She said, giving him the smuggest smile she could manage. "Not until--"

"Not until, what?" In a split second, Zero had already reversed their positions. He held her by the shoulders and pushed her gently against the wall.

Yuuki heard herself gasp in surprise. Her jackhammer heart beat wildly against her chest as she stared wide-eyed at Zero's pale lavender orbs. He was starting to lean forward, closing whatever distance they had between them. Yuuki clenched her eyes shut... but she could feel his lips at her ear, his breath ghosting over her skin.

"Until what, Yuuki?"

"Z-Zero, M-Miwako-san will be coming back any moment, and-- and--"

Zero pulled back a little and brushed his lips against hers lightly. He was not really kissing her, but the gesture was enough to make Yuuki feel a tingle of appreciation going up her spine. She'd never imagined that Zero would be capable of doing this… and it seemed like the perfect setting… It was definitely a romantic moment.

Then, he chuckled. A low, rumbling sound that came up from the back of his throat. Yuuki blinked in confusion.

Zero Kiryuu held up the PSP in triumph.

"Got it."

"..."

_-Conflict Resolved-_

They left the shop with the sunflowers bundled up in Yuuki's arms, and the male prefect sporting a throbbing lump on his head.

….

**Author-person:** Teehee. Hope you liked!

Please Review! XD


End file.
